U r ThE OnLy OnE 4 mE!!!
by Takari Gurl
Summary: TAKARI OFCOURSE! Hikari is gone forever, we think, can Takeru save her in time?...i liked this one.


  
Hey! Somehow my fic got deleted so I had to upload it again! Oh well. At least I got to edit it.  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon for all you slow people out there. *moans*  
  
"Hikari, how could you do this to me?" I sobbed staring blankly at her gravestone.  
If only I hadn't been so stubborn. I should have gone with her. How important can a basketball  
meeting be? "Hikari, if you're out there, I'M SORRY LIKE HECK!" *SOB*   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hikari, I'm sorry, I can't come with you to the digiworld today."  
  
"But why? We need your help Takeru, and it's not the digiworld. Kay?"  
  
She was giving me those puppy eyes again. "Sorry, you know I have an important basketball meeting to  
go to."  
  
"Come on Takeru, Taichi's in danger and Augumon's not there to help him."  
  
I couldn't stand it. "HIKARI! I TOLD YOU I CAN'T. PERIOID!"  
  
She looked at me and her adorable eyes were saying, what's wrong with you Takeru?  
She turned around and stomped into another room.   
  
"What's wrong with you Takeru Takaishi? This is urgent. I mean, this is just not like you." her voice  
softened to my relief.  
  
*sigh* "I've got to go. I'm sorry." That's where I made a really bad decision.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
The meeting took longer than ever. Finally! "I'm outta here!"  
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
"Hey Taichi! where's Hikari?" "Taichi?"  
  
"Oh, hi Takeru." He pointed to his right side.  
  
"What? Hikari? Tell me, what happened?" Really, I didn't want to hear Taichi's explaination, but I  
was curious. She was bloody all over. I started crying even before Taichi spoke.  
"She's gone, right?"  
  
*nod* "Takeru, look around you, this isn't the digiworld. We can't go there anymore. Remember?  
I couldn't contact Augumon from here." I looked around. The place was covered in blue. Like a  
blue heaven.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Well, a group of MalaMyotismon and VenomMyotismon somehow got into this world.  
They transported me into this world. They wanted Augumon to warp digivolve and be their Gate keeper.  
I told them Augumon's not here, and they said they'd kill me if I couldn't get him.  
I contacted Hikari to see if she could help. I mean, she had Gatomon with her,  
and well, I was thinking that angels were good against darkness, and there's an  
old saying about the crest of light. I forgot what it says, well, it meant that  
light can always defeat darkness, no matter what.   
Then, I realized that Hikari's light  
won't glow without hope. You know, hope without light or light without hope  
is impossible. So, I told Kari to contact you to, and bring you with her, but   
she said something about basketball. I knew it wasn't going to work out.  
I mean, I should have told her to convince you harder or something. I just agreed and let her come.  
I don't know what came over me. Well, now she's gone, forever, the light inside has faded."  
  
"Well, Where are the Myotismon, and why were they attacking you and not someone else?"  
  
"That's what I'm not sure of. It's probably because I'm the leader of  
our original group or maybe it's because my digivice is blue, and this world is blue too."  
  
"Why did you contact Hikari?"  
  
"Well, I thought she would understand me. I didn't want her killed. It's my job to  
protect her. I'm her big brother. Right now, I'm not worried that mom's going to kill me.  
  
*End flashback*   
  
~A letter to Hikari~  
  
Dear Hikari,  
  
Hikari, you are the only one. How could you leave me? Right now?   
No way, not now. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was going on. Who would guess it was  
that important? I can't stop thinking about the last words that you said to me.  
***"What's wrong with you Takeru Takaishi? This is urgent. It's just not like you."***  
What hurts me even more, is what I said to you.  
"HIKARI! I TOLD YOU I CAN'T. PERIOID!" If only I had another chance!  
But no, this time your gone, forever. I never got a chance to tell you... admit my  
true feelings about you. I wish we could go back to the beggining. Start over again.  
Hikari, it's all my fault! ***a single tear came out of my eyes***  
Memories of the past are coming back to me. I can't seem to remember them.  
Think happy times. The first time we met.   
No. When you first called me Takeru-kun. The time where we, the digidestened,  
were searching for the 8th digidestened. I always knew... it was you.   
All those long searches. Koushiro found out that we all saw the Terrace Bombing 8 years ago.  
Tai was talking all about you and him watching it happen. All about the first digiegg.  
It was obvious, but no one believed me. But now, you're gone again.  
What about the battle against Piedmon? I always kept Sora's promise... until yesterday.  
When Piedmon said, "Looks like you two are falling for each other."  
I thought that was a joke. We were so young, I didn't know what that meant.  
But, that was probably the only correct thing that that crepizoid joker ever said.  
I never got a chance to thank you. Angemon couldn't have digivolved without you.  
There's a lot of things I never got to say. Well, we'll meet again someday... someday,  
I might as well commit suerside and be with you right now. Wait a minute, that's  
just what I'll do. See you later... yeah... later...  
  
Love,  
Takeru Takaishi  
  
__--__--*A single tear*__--__--  
  
"Takeru! Time for dinner! Your brother's here to eat too!"  
  
Usually, when I heard that Yamato was over, I was overjoyed. Not this time.  
He came in my room.  
  
"Listen lil' bro, I'm real sorry about what happened. I'm not too happy myself.  
I heard you reading your letter to yourself. I'm not trying to eavesdrop or anything, but  
I wanna help. I came to give you a locket of Hikari's hair that Taichi gave me.  
Look bro, you've got a long life ahead of you... to live. Live it. I'm sure you'll  
find another girl like Hikari."  
  
"Thanks big bro." I didn't really think he was right about finding another girl like Hikari.  
She was the one. The only one. The only one I'll ever truely love. The only one... I had to find a way  
to get her back. I just had to. But how? It would take a miracle.   
Well, Takeru Takaishi, you want a miracle, you get one. Now, just to find out how...  
"Yamato, how can a miracle happen?"  
  
"Get an angel to shoot you?" He chuckled.  
  
"I'll consider it."  
  
"No, your not really going to do that, right?"  
  
"Well, I can't promise you that. I'll do anything to get her back."  
Wait, Yamato and Taichi once got shot by the arrows of hope and light.  
And... a miracle happened! "That's it! I've got to contact Patamon! Where's my cell phone?"  
  
"Dude, it's on your belt."  
  
"Oh yeah," I blushed at my forgetfulness.  
  
"Um, TK, try using your D-terminal. Patamon doesn't have a phone number."  
  
"Oops!"  
  
Hey Patamon!  
I Need your help! Come to my house. Hurry!  
Takeru  
  
"OK!"  
  
"TK! Click send!"  
  
"Oh! What's wrong with me? lol!" *click*  
  
***5 minutes later***  
  
"So, TK, what's the hurry?" a little yellow figure came out of my computer.  
  
"Patamon! Great! I want you to digivolve and shoot me with an arrow. Like you did to Yamato 4  
years ago."  
  
"Are you sure? Sounds crazy to me."  
  
"Come on! If I wanna do it, than you can do it. And that's exactly what you said 4 years ago and  
nothing bad happened."  
  
"Um, Takeru, I'll hold your hand if your scared." Said a trembling voice.  
  
"Matt! Why are you scared?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"Nothing bad will happen. I promise! Besides, you know that even if I do die, well, nothing  
bad will happen."  
  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Last chance Takeru, are you sure you want me to do this?" came out of the angel's mouth.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Now go on!" I didn't see why not.  
  
An arrow formed in his hand circled with blue static. It swiftly shot at my forehead.  
I had this weird urge. I felt like I could do any thing.  
  
"Go on, go find Hikari. Hurry, you've only got 5 minutes." Those were the only words I heard.  
  
"What! 5 minutes? That's impossible!"  
  
"Not with your power. Try to concentrate."  
  
I concentrated. Wait, what's that picture in my head? "Hikari... she's still there, in that  
weird blue world. Her body..." I didn't need to know anymore. I was off!   
I ran not knowing where I was heading. What have I got myself into?  
I ran and ran at fullspeed. Suddenly, I heard a zzzzaaaappp. I continued running until I ran out  
of breath. I looked around. everything was in shades of blue. I was there!  
Somehow, I got transported to the blue world. There was Hikari's body, laying stiff.  
A wavy green, pink and yellow arrow appeared in my hand.  
I just knew, somehow, that I was supposed to shoot it at Hikari. I looked at my watch.  
Man! 5 seconds!  
  
5  
4  
3  
  
I can do it! I can shoot it! I've got the courage!  
  
2  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
1  
  
Hikari sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She turned around and faced me.  
I leaped back. It was kinda freaky if you ask me.   
  
"Takeru, where am I?"  
  
"Your safe." was what came out of me.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She kissed me on the cheek. I was even more stunned.  
  
"Your welcome." I kissed her back.  
  
I cupped my hands around her chin. "Hikari, I love you. You're the only one.  
We broke off in a kiss. "I love you too Takeru."  
I smiled. "I'll always love you... forever." You're the only one, the only one... for me.  
  
THE END (If I wrote that on a test, the teacher would put a 0 on my paper. But this isn't  
a test.) ^_^ :)  
  
Did you like that? I think it was pretty good. I just love Takaris! ... and I love reviews so  
R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! LOL! LOL! THANX IF U REVIEWED!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
